A Tale of Two Skaters
by Brinatello
Summary: On Halloween, the TMNT and their friends meet two mysterious girls while out Trick or Treating
1. Default Chapter

A Tale of Two Skaters  
by Brinatello

**********

Chapter 1

_It was a dark and stormy night._

"Wait. How would I know?"

Michaelangelo rose from the bright computer screen and headed out the door to the adjoining room. His brother would not be pleased with him for taking so long, but like the calm one that he is, he'd get over it quickly. Besides, the typewriter needed a new ribbon and he couldn't let the precious thoughts slip away while he awaited a brand new one to be installed. Donatello would forgive him in due time.

His new story was off to a good start. That is, if his name was Snoopy, the famous Peanuts dog whom always started his stories with, "It was a dark and stormy night." Horror novel writers are always wanting to put the reader in a situation where the time of day was dusk and the weather is always horrible. Why is that? Why did it have to be dark and stormy? To Michaelangelo, it didn't matter what type of genre it was. This turtle was good...no...damn good at what he does, but from the look of things, he seemed a little distracted tonight.

Leonardo was seated on the old sofa when the young turtle writer entered the low-lit living room quarters. The TV blared out the typical New York news but no one paid much attention to it. Instead, Leonardo sat with an open book while the newswoman gave the reports of crime in the city, shoot-ups and robberies, the usual nightly affairs of New York. Donatello paced the room, impatiently waiting for his computer as Michaelangelo paused to look around.

"Hey, have they shown the weather yet?" He asked around. Seconds ticked; no one answered. "I am addressing the living."

"Sorry, Mike." Leo lifted his gaze. "What did you say?"

"The weather? You know, the highs the lows, the colds, the warms? What's it currently like outside?"

"Hard to say when we live in a tomb." Don lifted half a grin but still dreaded the thought. "The world could be coming to an end and we'd be the last to know."

"Tell me about it." Mike crossed his arms, gazing down to Leo whom held a book called Dune. "Hey, didn't you read that book already?"

Leo looked to the title. "I did. Why?"

"Will you read mine...ah, when it's finished?"

"Uh, maybe, Mike." He smirked to be nice.

"Speaking of finished, Mike, are you?" Don, a.k.a, the pacing turtle, glared with anticipation. "I'd like to get back to my--"

"Computer. I know, Don. And no, I'm not finished. Haven't even started to be quite honest." The turtle growled and turned away quickly. "I've got something on my mind but I need the right moment. I need to get....well, inspired to write. I need to...I need a plot of some kind."

"Why not go for a walk?" Donatello suggested, hoping to have any excuse to get his computer back. "It might help you get better ideas to start writing something other than 'it was a dark and stormy night.' "

Mike stared back wide-eyed. "How'd you know I wrote that?" 

"It's the same story you've been working on for three days now!" Don shot back. "And that's the only sentence you've written across the screen!"

"Sorry! I've obviously been cooped up too long." Michaelangelo scowled under breath while applying his hat and coat. "Fine, I'll take a walk. It'll do me good. Maybe I'll run into Raph--" On his way out, he smashed into a hard object walking in. It was dressed all in black and wearing a white ghost mask.

"BOO--"

"Aaaaaaah!!!" Mike flew backwards over the couch as Leo and Don blinked in surprise.

"Hehehehe..." A muffled laugh came from under the mask. "Man, I got you good, Mike!"

"Raph!" Leo stood up with hands to his hips. "What's the big idea scaring him like that?!"

"Aw, come on Leo! Lighten up!" Raph said through the ghost mask. "You're missing all the fun! Don't you guys even know what day it is?"

"The day we plan to kill you?" Mike said, still clutching his chest.

"Day of the Dead?" Don suggested.

"Naaaw, here, check this out..." Raphael dug deep into his pockets of the costume to fish out handfuls of different types of candy. "I'll give ya a hint: kids say 'Trick or Treat' to get this sugary stuff."

"Candy?!" That changed Michaelangelo's face from fright to a wide grin. "It's Halloween! I totally forgot!"

"Heh, then you'd have a boring night if I didn't come in."

"Shaaa." Mike sized him up. "Where'd you get the costume, bro?"

"Stole it off a teen who'd rather do more tricks than treats." Raphael looked proud. "Of course, I'm no better when I like to play a mean trickster. The night is still young if anyone wants to come with me to score more sweets. Volunteers?"

"Yeah, I'll go!" Michaelangelo shouted, looking to Leo and Don. "Let's all go! You guys still like Halloween, right?" Donatello bowed his head to hide a smile as Leonardo looked away to the ceiling. "Coolness! Get your coats, guys...and, ooh, hey, you want me to call and invite Shadow?"

Raphael did a low snicker. "Actually, after we go Trick or Treating, her, April and Casey, are going to the Village Halloween Parade."

"So, what's so funny about that?" Leonardo asked.

"Nothing. I'm laughing about when April told me what Casey is dressing up as." He snickered heavily again, making his brothers looked confused. "Don't know how she talked him into going as...well, you'll see what I mean when we meet up with them! Hurry up and get dressed!"

"You got it! Ooh...wait..." Michaelangelo paused while buttoning his coat and looked down. "I just thought of something. If it's Halloween, why should we have to worry about wearing our street clothes? We could go as ourselves if we wanted to!"

"Uh...better take your coat anyway, Mike." Leonardo suggested while plopping his hat over his head. "It's pretty cold outside and the last thing we need is for you to get sick and pass around your unwanted germs to the rest of us."

"Heh, right, dad--er, Leo." Mike grinned.

"Guys.." Donatello looked to himself in his street clothes, then to Mike and Leo. "This is ridiculous! We all look alike and we don't have time to get a costume..." He glanced to Raph whom re-entered. "....unless of course, we steal it off of some kid."

"It won't matter to anyone else." Michaelangelo patted his shoulder. "You could say the clothes is a cover-up and you're really a mutant turtle in disguise!"

Don gave him a stupid look. "But Mike, I really am a mutant turtle in disguise. We all are!"

"Oh, yeah." Mike looked into a small mirror on the wall. "Well, then...just call me Michael Bogart!"

"Or how about Ray Bradbury?" Raphael passed out three pillow cases. "I've heard what you've been up to lately....writing that story of yours. Man, you do need to get out more..." The four mumbled amongst themselves as the door slammed shut. Emerging from his room, Splinter lifted a big smile. Finally, another night to himself to relax, read a good book, perhaps meditate, and best of all, take charge of the remote control!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Turtles walked side by side along the sewer tunnel in silence, thinking of nothing but candy candy candy! This obsession almost reminded them of the one Garfield Halloween special when the famous fat cat went out with his dog friend, Odie, to go Trick or Treating. Though, none of them were expecting to go on any boat rides to an abandoned shack where an unpleasant surprise would be arriving at the stroke of midnight. On topside, the sun had already set by 5 o'clock and the streets were full of children running around in wild and exotic costumes. The parents to the kids looked deranged after being dragged all over. They worked hard all day and wanted to be home curled up in a warm bed sound asleep.

Down by April and Casey's apartment building, they waited patiently for them to come outside. It took a few minutes, and a lot of persuasion, to get Casey out the door. He couldn't understand how and why he got talked into wearing--

"Oh, my God!" Michaelangelo's jaw almost hit the pavement when they turned around to see Casey walk out and down the stoop. "Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, able to leap tall building with a single bound! It's Superman!"

"Good evening, mild-mannered citizens." Casey boldly stated as he strutted over with his chest sticking out. "It is, I. Superman!"

"Nice outfit." Raph thumbed with a laugh. "You know, that blue color really matches your eyes--"

"Silence, turtle, or I shall melt you with my laser eyes!"

Raph quivered with flailing arms. "Oooh, I'm shaking in my shell!"

"Oh, they're here! Hi, guys!" April waved as she came trotting down the stairs next. The first thing they thought of was Wonder Woman just by looking at the design of her red, blue and gold skimpy costume. Another person followed dressed in what looked to be a very high-cut Egyptian outfit, complete with the jingling accessories and excessive make-up. "Sorry, we took so long. Shadow and I had to primp a little!"

"That's Shadow?" Michaelangelo gawked. After the name was given, the Turtles then realized who the shorter person was. Now at an age where she's more developed in the chest area, each stared at the sight of what they once knew as a little girl.

"Yep, it's me! Hi!" Shadow waved, the movement causing her jewelry to jingle. "Like our costumes? Dad's dressed as the Man of Steel!"

"I know, heh. More like the Man in Tights." Raphael shook his head while biting his lip. 

"Oh, screw you, Raph!" Casey said, hearing more snickers.

April tried to make her laugh more quieter by covering her mouth. "He's going to get razzed about that all night. As you can see, I'm Wonder Woman and Shadow picked out this adorable Egyptian costume! Do you like it?"

"Um, sure, but I think you left the rest of it in the package." Donatello sized her up, ready to remove his coat and wrap it around her.

Shadow giggled. "No, this is all of it. I'm learning how to...." She started to sing the Bangles song. "...walk like an Egyptian."

"Wonderful." Michaelangelo looked away, trying to avoid seeing her half-exposed figure shake from side to side. "So, what time does the parade start?"

"7 o'clock." April said. "It starts up on Spring and 6th Avenue and goes all the way to 23rd Street. Shadow wanted to do some Trick or Treating first before we head over there. It's not that far but Bleecker Street is already crowded."

"Okay, okay. enough stalling." Raph complained. "Kids around us are getting all the good stuff! Can we start mov--oof!"

"Watch out!" April exclaimed.

"Outta my way loser or I'll kick yer butt good!" A boy ran by in a ninja costume, almost knocking Raph over.

"Hey! Loser?! Oh, yeah, oh, yeah?" Raph called after with flexing muscles. "Come back here and I'll show you some real ninja action, pal!"

Mike threw a hand down, grinning to them. "Eh, forget him. Let's go trick or treating!"

The group walked from doorstep to doorstep, getting mounds of candy from the awaiting people whom handed them out. Raphael was smart to take some pillow cases before they left, making it the perfect size to stuff loads and loads of candy in. And Leonardo worried about them getting sick from the cold? He should worry about them getting sick from eating too much candy!

Each struck at rich from the following houses up the block, catching some very cool costumes along the way. A witch ran by on her broomstick, a spaceman in full astronaut suit moon-walked by, a couple looking like Bonnie and Clyde came and passed them, a Marilyn Monroe winked as she guided a very short Charlie Chaplin toddler. The little boy even got the Chaplin walk accurately!

"I always forget how Halloween has become such a fun holiday for kids." Donatello looked around to the people in costume. "The older kids know it but the real little ones don't have a clue what the reason for this day is."

"I used to love Halloween when I was younger but now a lot of it has grown out of me." Leonardo sighed as he placed a hand in his pocket, swaying the other one freely to the side with the candy bag. "Not into candy as much, either. I'll probably give most of my stash to Mike or Raph. Or both."

"Are you not having fun, Leo?" Don asked when he noted he and his brother were lagging behind with April and Casey, the adults.

"Are you?" Leo asked back as they paused to think about it. As they stood there, a girl in a Raggedy Ann costume passed between the two, walking hand in hand with what appeared to be The Little Mermaid. A rag doll walking with a fish. Leo bit his lip. "Yeah, I'm having fun. Come on."

By 12th Street, it looked like a parade of costumed characters running to and from each doorstep. The area was a brownstone section with large houses still standing there from many centuries ago. They looked it too, by their worn-out drab colors. Michaelangelo paused by a tree to catch his breath, signaling the others to stop for a minute. Sure, he was in fine shape but the weight of his loot was slowing him down.

"Are you tired Uncle Mike?" Shadow asked him. "You still wanna go and watch the parade, right?"

"Oh, definitely!" He told her while raising a hand to signal the others to stop. "Hold up, guys. I think we have enough candy to open our own store! Wanna call it quits for now and head over to the parade?"

"Sounds good to me." As Raph started to rise, he felt himself get fully knocked over by a black object. "Ooof! Hey!"

"Gotcha that time, loser! Hahahaha!" It was the kid in the ninja suit again.

"You gotta admit he is staying in character." Mike breathed with eyes blinking.

"Ooooh, that does it." Raph rolled his body to stand up, charging after him with the others protesting behind. "Get back over here, you little punk!" Raph chased him for about two blocks, stopping on 14th Street to look all over. "Guys!" Raph turned to see them standing right behind him, squinting to the loud shout. "Eh, there you are. Look, the brat's going up to that house over there. Let's go--"

"Raph, wait." Leo sighed. "Don't you think we've stopped at enough houses?"

"Forget the house." He smiled evilly. "I was gonna wait around the corner and give him a good scare!"

"Now, that, I like!" Mike pointed with a grin. "Heh, you gave me a scare, I can't wait to see the look on his face."

Raphael trotted up against the side of the house to wait for him to come down. "Yeah, yeah, trick or treat an all that rot, now get over here!" Hearing footsteps approach, he jumped out too soon. "BOO!" Two girls jumped and back away, almost looking like they were happy instead of scared.

"Oh, sorry!" One of the girls said with a laugh. "We didn't see you there. Excuse us."

"Sorry?!" Raph frowned as his brothers walked up to them. "Sorry? I scared you and you're the ones who apologize?"

"I suppose." The girl looked back with a sweet smile. "You just caught us by surprise, that's all."

"Eh, no problem, ladies." Raphael took off the ghost mask to get a better look at their attire. They both wore short dresses, one wearing red, the other in purple. "Hey, nice get-ups. Where are you going? Ice skating?"

One of them blushed. "Yes, we both love to ice skate over at the ice rink in Central Park."

"Aw, that sounds like fun--wait, which one? Wollman?" Michaelangelo asked.

The girls frowned to him as one of them asked, "Wollman?"

"Is there an echo?" Mike frowned back, glancing to Don. "Uhhh, yeah, that's like one of the best rinks out there. You know? Wollman Ice Rink? Ding, ding? Ring a bell?" Both girls looked to him with confusion. "Forget it. Anyway, ladies, you gotta wait a few more weeks. The rink is closed till mid November."

"Closed? Don't be silly!" One of the girls lifted her smile again. "It's always open when we go there! You can come watch us skate, if you'd like." After that they started to walk off, laughing as they went.

"Great, now what?" Don asked, always aware he never makes the decisions.

"Maybe we should follow them, just to make sure they don't run into trouble." Leo suggested.

"But, what about the parade?" Shadow whined.

"Ladies?" April called to them as they paused to look at her. "Do you want us to give you a ride over to Central Park?"

"Really?" One of them asked. "No one's ever asked us for a ride before."

"Yeah, well, it's late and too many weirdoes are wandering around. Besides, we were heading in the direction to our apartment, anyway." April smiled, thinking to herself, what the hell am I doing? "What do you say?" The two girls nodded and turned to meet back with them.

As they walked on, Michaelangelo leaned in to Leonardo, whispering, "I don't get it. The rink is closed! What on earth are they talking about?"

"I don't know, Mikey. Maybe that's what we're gonna find out." Leonardo looked back to see if they were still following them. They both smiled and giggled to him. "Heh, so, what are your names, ladies?"

"I'm Janet and this is my sister, Rosetta." The girl pointed to herself then to Rosetta whom threw a friendly wave.

"Nice to meet you." Leo said as he pointed around to who's who. "I'm Leonardo, her name's April, he's Casey, that's their daughter, Shadow, and these are my brothers, Michaelangelo, Raphael and Donatello."

"Oh! Like the Renaissance artists!" Janet beamed.

"We just want to let you know we love your costumes." Rosetta said happily. "We've never seen anything like them before."

"This is Wonder Woman. You've never heard of her?" April looked surprised.

"Nope." Janet giggled.

"What about Superman?" Casey wondered.

"Don't know him." Rosetta laughed.

"Well, you've heard of Egyptian princesses, right?" Shadow tried last.

"Yes, that's one thing we know of." Janet replied, still with a giggle before looking to the Turtles. "As for you four....what are you supposed to be?"

"Mutant turtles in disguise." Donatello said flatly, getting a laugh out of it from the girls. "Heh, I guess you can just call us a one of a kind."

Minutes later, the group stopped back at the apartment building. Since all of them couldn't fit in the van, Casey and April offered to take them to Central Park while Shadow and the Turtles waited at the apartment. The two girls got in the back seat and waved to them as they left.

"This is a wonderful contraption you have." Janet said. "What did you call it again?"

"A van?" Casey said, looking in his rear-view mirror. He glanced to April with a weird expression. "Um, listen girls, why not stop with the jokes already? Why are we really taking you out to Central Park?"

"We told you why." Rosetta said softly. "We love to go ice skating! Been doing it for what seems like an eternity."

"That's real nice, but we're telling you the truth, the rink will be closed till mid-November. It would just be better to take you ladies home." April told them, not getting a response. Arriving on 59th Street, Casey stopped the van alongside the road and took a sigh as he gazed out the window. There was Central Park next to them, all dark and moody on the inside. "We're here, ladies.....ladies?" April looked in the backseat and gasped. "Oh, my God!"

"What, what?" Casey jolted in his seat. "What's wrong?!"

"Look!"

"What the hell..." Casey jumped out and ran around to the other side, throwing open the sliding door. A cool breeze only flew out with the backseat completely empty of any passengers. "Holy shit! Where the hell did they go? I've never lost a single passenger in my life!" He turned to her. "Was I speeding?"

"I don't think it was you, Casey." April also got out to get a better look at the backseat. "What are we going to tell the others?"

"Absolutely nothing." Casey mumbled. "If they ask, we'll tell them the ice rink was closed and we drove them back home. They don't have to know details."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later on at a quarter to 7, April suggested they take the subway to get to the Village Halloween Parade. Finding a parking space would be most difficult and the parade makes it even worse. Casey dreaded getting on the subway looking the way he did but April assured him he'd be fine. It was both Halloween night and they were living in New York. No one would really care!

The festivities had already started up when they arrived. The area was wall to wall chaos of people in and out of costumes. Blue barricades were up along the streets to block them from entering the path the parade went through. The seven of them got out of the subway at Canal Street and slowly made their way over to 6th Avenue, walking alongside more bizarre people in costume. The Turtles felt a little relaxed but since it was cold, like Leonardo predicted, they each kept their clothes on.

"Aren't you guys cold?" Donatello asked as he sized up April and Shadow whom wore nothing on their shoulders.

"I'm fine." Shadow told him, rolling her eyes to April. "But she brought me a dumb sweater, anyway."

"Just incase!" April squeaked as she wrapped her arm around Superman--er, Casey. "Are you cold?"

"No, the tights keep him warm." Raphael teased.

Greenwich Village was completely ready for the Halloween Parade with its orange and black colored decorations. Booths were set up with either delicious food to eat, games to play, or souvenirs of T-shirts and gifts to buy. Rolling carts gave out more candy and toys galore to the passing crowds, just the thing for more kids to have after Trick or Treating.

Everyone had an absolutely wonderful time watching and listening to the sights and sounds of the event. A huge pirate ship with pirates rolled on by, a skeleton puppet loomed over Washington Square, and various other puppets were being used, including ones people could volunteer to operate. A TV camera crew was setting up their equipment to televise the event, giving the four turtles a good reason to duck away into the crowds. If Splinter saw his sons flash across the screen, he would have a massive fit and order them all 20 flips as punishment!

"Shadow!" A girl screamed out from somewhere.

"Who's the Fembot?" Michaelangelo asked.

"Oh, hey, it's Jenalyn! She's a girl I know from my school." Shadow pointed several yards down the street to a girl dressed as one of sexy Fembots whom tried to seduce Austin from Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery.

"I like to see girls of that...caliber?" Michaelangelo quoted Dr. Evil while lifting a finger to his mouth. "By caliber, of course, I mean both the size of their gun barrels, and...the high quality of their characters...two meanings...cali..ber...it's a homonym."

"Cute, Uncle Mike. Wait here, I'm gonna go say hi." Before she could get stopped, Shadow took off and immediately disappeared into the crowds.

"Wait! Damn it, April!" Casey looked down to her waist. "You could have used Wonder Woman's magic lasso to hog tie her!" He turned to the Turtles for help but they were too busy being scrunched together, trying not to be gawked at by the mass of people surrounding them.

"Guys, guess what?! Jenalyn and I are going to be in the parade!" Shadow rushed back over with glee on her face. "She's gonna be with this Austin Powers guy and a bunch of other Fembots...and I found some Egyptian Pharaohs and we're all gonna walk together! Isn't that cool?!"

"That's cool!" Casey grinned, glancing to April. "Maybe we'll find some super heroes and walk with them."

"Well, look no further." Michaelangelo said as he removed his hat and trench coat, standing there in nothing but himself and battle attire. The other three turtles gasped but they soon discovered they were the only ones who looked surprised!

"Mike! What are you doing?!" April shrilled. "You don't have a costume!"

"This is my costume, April!" Michaelangelo grinned. "I'm a Mutant Ninja Turtle character!" Standing there in a proud pose, he glanced to his brothers with a nod. "Um...ahem! And I'm feeling a little lonely out here!"

Raphael removed his mask and costume, also revealing his true identity. "I'm right with ya, bro!" That was two now out in the open. Donatello looked to Leonardo as if he were saying, 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em' and within seconds, all four turtles stood there minus their clothing.

"I'm saying a prayer right now we don't get caught on tape." Donatello said as several eyes began to turn to them.

"Or let's hope this doesn't come back to haunt us." Leonardo added.

"Good one, Leo!" Raphael pointed with a laugh. "Get it? Haunt? Halloween?"

"So far, no one's said anything." Donatello looked around. "Maybe we can get away with it." 

"Whoa, hey, yo! Those are awesome costumes, dudes!" A group of guys called out as they walked by.

"Hey, turtle guys! You got some killer abs!" One of the girls screamed out from a trio of cocktail waitresses.

Michaelangelo grinned. "Maybe you're right, Don! What do you say, Casey? Shall we join you and April?"

"Well, I was speaking more of the super heroes from the Justice League...." Casey sized them up and down. "Aw, hell, let's all walk in the parade!"

The music and cheering picked up as all seven walked up 6th Avenue in the most strangest parade ever. Christmas parades usually had a cheery, warm feeling while the Halloween parade was full of bizarre, various surprises. Shadow walked with the Pharaohs, Jenalyn got involved with an Austin Powers crew, April and Casey found more super heroes, and the Turtles proudly walked along with the beasts and mutants of the group.

It felt so strange being on spotlight like this but people didn't think anything of it. Like vampires walking in the daylight, it was wonderful to walk and not be called a freak of nature. At least everyone was some sort of freak that evening. Hundreds assumed they were in costume as strange turtle beasts with ninja experience. The walking went on for several hours with more people joining from further streets up ahead.

Soon, the Turtles were bumping shoulders with all types of costumed creatures, even the ones that seemed just as life-like as they were! A bunch of Japanese samurai filled the area they walked in, followed by men and women dressed in fancy kimonos. Everyone knew that the parade was a vast range of not only fictional things but lively citizens from different countries as well.

Hours later, the parade was slowly coming to an end as it reached 23rd Street but to the spectators, it meant more partying afterwards. 10 p.m. was nothing compared to them. Jenalyn approached Shadow after her Austin Powers group separated and the two shared plenty of giggles for a moment.

"So, wasn't that fun?"

"Oh, it was a blast!" Shadow exclaimed. "And look, my parents and uncles got into the parade, too!"

"Your uncles are wearing killer costumes." Jenalyn looked over to the four. "What are they supposed to be?"

"They're ninja turtles!" Shadow grinned, pushing it no further to explain in detail.

"Wow." Jenalyn looked again with an equal grin. "Hey, speaking of fun, I know something we can do when this is over."

"What? Tell me, tell me!" Shadow pleaded as she explained quietly.

April and Casey pulled themselves out of the parade full of big laughs and bigger smiles. Eventually, they caught sight of the four turtles whom were still getting huge compliments on the 'costumes' they each wore. Several children wanted to run up and touch them while adults became more and more interested in knowing how they designed the costumes.

"Heeeey, guys!" Michaelangelo waved as he rushed over to greet them. "I just got through talking with this talent scout and he's interested in putting us in our own movie! Don't think that'll happen so to be safe, I did the famous 'don't call us, we'll call you' excuse!"

"Good on you, Mikey." April sighed. "Much as a movie career would pay you big bucks, they'd want you to come out of those 'costumes' sometime." 

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I know. But, hey, I'll have to admit, this was the most fun I've ever had in a public place. Right, guys?"

"Yeah, it was fun." Donatello agreed. "I had this mutant lizard girl hang around me during the whole parade! She couldn't stop pinching my face and arms to see what kind of material they were made of. I told her it was reptilian skin but that only got me an earful of laughter!"

"One little boy in a purple dinosaur costume kept following alongside of me." Raphael laughed a little. "He kept calling himself Barney and asking if I would be his best friend. Man, I was glad when his Elvira mother came over and took him away."

"I know what you mean." Leonardo rolled his eyes. "One little girl wearing a 101 Dalmatians costumekept tapping on my shell to see if it was real. When the music started to play, _Who Let the Dogs Out?_ the girl started woofing at me! Even at one point, she started singing, 'who let the dogs out? Me! Me! Me!' It wasn't until several minutes when the dog catcher--er, I mean, her dad, came and distracted her attention away from me."

"Personally, I liked it when that guy in the Batman costume started hitting on me." April said, grinning to Casey. "I love a man when he wears his rubber."

Casey looked back with a scowl. "Oh, yeah? Well, you should have seen that Dolly Parton chick puttin' her hands all over my 'S' symbol!"

"Casey..." April bit her lip. "That person was dressed as Miss Piggy!" The other four turned and snickered loudly.

"Oh." Casey looked down. "I kind of wondered why she wore a pig snout around her nose."

"Hey, Shadow, how did you make out?" Michaelangelo asked as he saw her come trotting over.

"Quite a bit." Shadow grinned. "Got one of the Pharaoh's phone numbers!" That wasn't what he meant but he chose not to question it any further.

As the time neared 10:30, each of them linked hands to get out of the mob crowd and down a side street to safety. Other than the original seven, they seemed to have taken more people with them, or friends of Shadow's, whom tagged along in the back.

"Man, I'll be so glad to get home and out of this Superman costume." Casey said while glancing to the Turtles. "Got anymore plans for this evening?"

"I'm totally wired!" Michaelangelo exclaimed. "We'll probably head for home and watch a horror movie or something. Wanna come with, Shadow?" He looked over to see Shadow was talking to her friends. "Yo, kid?!"

"Hmm?" Shadow ran over and looked up to him. "What's up?"

"The guys and I are heading back to the lair. I just wondered if you wanted to come with us and watch a scary movie."

"Oh. Um, actually, I was invited over to Jenalyn's house and we were going to do some more Halloween stuff." Shadow looked over to see if anyone was listening before she leaned closer and whispered, "She's got a Ouija board and we're gonna try to contact a dead person! Just swear you won't tell Mom."

"Ah..." Michaelangelo pulled back with worry starting to grow inside of him. He went to say something but she placed a finger on her lips, glancing back to April. "Aw, Shadow." He whispered back. "I don't want you messing with those things. They're not safe."

"Ugh, don't make me blow chunks of Tootsie Rolls." Shadow rolled her eyes. "You sound just like my father."

"And he's right...for once. Listen to your father." Michaelangelo looked over to him, shaking his head. "Listen to ol' Superman over there. At least he's smart to know the difference between good and bad....or more like evil."

"Are you coming with us?" Donatello asked as he approached them.

"No." Shadow told him. "I've already made other plans with my friend."

"Oh, hey, that's cool." Donatello grinned as he and his brothers cringed when some drunk guys walked by and screeched out, 'hey ninja turrrrtles! woooo!' They must have forgotten to throw their protective clothing back on. "Um....we'd better go. Have fun, kid." He said as she reached up to hug him good-bye.

"I will." Shadow winked over his shoulder to Michaelangelo and mouthed the words, "Thanks."

"Whatever." He mumbled as she hugged him next and then went to do the same for the others. "I just don't wanna hear any horror stories come out of it." Donatello blinked and gave him a questioning look. "Don't look at me like that, Don." Shadow ran back over to her group of friends and...Superman. April also bid farewell, wishing them a happy and safe Halloween. Michaelangelo nodded to those words. "Yeah, hope the same goes for everyone else."

A half an hour later, the four were back down in the sewer tunnels, dragging their tired and sore feet along. Splinter looked up from his reading when the four came quietly piling in. They couldn't tell him they were at the Halloween Parade where millions saw them. It would be hard to do but each had to hide that fact by not looking like they had a great time. When they came in, they noticed the TV was shut off. Maybe he didn't watch the parade after all!

"Well....I see you all hit the jackpot." He quietly mumbled before catching their dull expressions. "Is everything all right?"

"Swell." Raphael said as he plopped on the sofa, still in his black costume but with his mask off. "We ended up doing some major trick or treating before April and Casey were led onto a wild goose chase with some girls we ran into."

"Oh?" Splinter said while sitting down next to Raph. "Who were they?"

"Weirdoes." He said sullenly. "That's who they were."

"Oh." Splinter looked to the others. "Did they give you a hard time?"

"Sort of. Let me explain." Michaelangelo sat on the arm of the couch. "They weren't dressed up for Halloween but they looked all dressed up to go ice skating! We figured it was just a costume, right? Wrong! They were seriously going ice skating in Central Park! I told them, 'no way, the rink is closed till mid-November' but they said they go all the time! Just to please them, April offered to drive them over in the van so we chilled at the apartment until they got back. She and Casey went to do that but came back faster than expected, saying the rink was closed and they just drove the girls home. Weird, huh?"

"Indeed." Splinter said with lowered brows. "Did anything else happen that should concern me?"

"Nope." Michaelangelo stated, saying nothing afterwards. Splinter looked around to the others, hoping to get more answers. Leonardo had his head bowed to the ground, Raphael was reading through the TV Guide and Donatello was playing with a hang-nail.

"Hmm...." Splinter gave him a suspicious look. "Something tells me that is not all of it."

"Um, actually, I was wondering something." Donatello said as he walked over to Michaelangelo. "When you were talking to Shadow, what did you mean by you didn't want to hear any horror stories come out of it? Come out of what?" All eyes turned back to Michaelangelo whom suddenly felt hot with nervousness.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really, she's fine. I just tend to worry....well, a lot."

"Well, then, would her parents be more worried about whatever's she's doing tonight?" Donatello asked.

"Hookay, yes, I'm very worried about her!" Michaelangelo looked away as he confessed. "She went over to Jenalyn's house and they were planning on playing with a Ouija board tonight."

"What?!" Splinter's eyes turn wide with shock.

"Oh, jeez..." Raph groaned deeply.

"A Ouija board?!" Leonardo shrilled, standing up to look down on him. "Is she crazy? Those things are dangerous!"

"I know that, Leo, and that's what I tried to tell her!" Mike yelled back. "She just wouldn't listen to me--"

"You should have been more firm or even told April whom was standing right there!" Leonardo returned to the coat rack to reapply his hat and trench coat. By then, Michaelangelo knew he had a big mouth for blowing her cover.

"Leo, where are you going?" Don asked tiresomely. "It's late--"

"I don't care what time it is! She shouldn't be messing with stuff she doesn't know and to avoid getting into real trouble, I'm going to get her out of there." Leonardo stopped at a drawer to locate an address on a piece of paper and stuff it in his pocket. "You said she went to Jenalyn's right?"

"Leo, you're not just going to barge into the girl's house and yank her out?" Mike asked. "Are you?"

"If you're coming along, just watch me!"

"Wait up..." Michaelangelo jumped up and ran over to grab his street clothes. "Touch my candy and die, Raph!"

"Maybe you should just take your sack with you?" Raph grinned broadly.

"Raaaaph!"

"Just kidding! Eesh! What a grouch." As soon as they was gone, the three looked amongst themselves. "So! Anyone wanna watch a horror movie?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

11:30 p.m. at night. A half an hour of Halloween left according to this side of the world. Leonardo marched along the sewer tunnels with his brother lagging behind. Both were extremely tired and now hungry since neither got to eat any food when they got home. Michaelangelo felt Raphael would have been doing this more than Leo, but when it involves innocent children mixed with the supernatural, he would be there at a moment's notice to stop it. He was right, too. He should have been more firm with her or better yet, told April while she was standing there. Michaelangelo must have felt Shadow would hate him if he didn't let her get her way. After all the fun they had tonight, it was too bad this was turning out to be a serious mission.

Elsewhere in the neighborhood, two girls were getting ready to open a portal to another dimension. Shadow watched in breathless silence as Jenalyn entered the bedroom with two white candles and some matches in her hands. Sitting Indian style, Shadow stared down at the famous solid oak board with its letters, numbers, 'Yes' 'No' and some more interesting pictures around it. Shadow tried to look under to see if there were any magnets or wires that cause the needle to move but Jenalyn told her the needle gets moved by the minds of the users.

"It has been passed down from my family so we won't be harmed."

How comforting to know. "What are those for?" Shadow asked as the candles were lit, bouncing off sparkling lights from her costume.

"We use candles to contact an entity, or spirit." Jenalyn said quietly. "White is used for good spirits, black or red is used for evil. We don't wish to contact anyone bad so we'll use white ones instead." Jenalyn then placed one candle each to the right and left of the board before sitting down across from Shadow. "Now, all we have to do is place our fingertips on the planchette." Both girls rested their fingertips on the needle.

"Now, what?" Shadow looked up.

"We wait. Let the board feel the energy from our bodies. The instructions say it works faster with a guy and a girl but I couldn't get a hold of my boyfriend. He's probably puking his guts out by now after drinking too damn much." Shadow curled up her lip as the two sat and waited a good length of time. 5 minutes rolled by and still nothing. Then, ten. Then, fifteen! Shadow started to feel her arms tense up from holding the position for too long. Jenalyn exhaled quietly to her uncomfortable muscles. Finally, the needle shot over to the 'Yes', making the girls squeal. "You did that!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I swear, I didn't, Jenalyn!"

"Please, Shadow. Just say you did it even though you didn't." Jenalyn begged.

"Okay, I did it."

"Really?"

"No, but you just told me to say that I did it."

Jenalyn sighed heavily. "Okay, whoever moved the needle, are you here with us now?" The needle stayed pointed to the 'Yes.' "Ooookay. Are you evil, then?" The two waited and a few seconds later, it slid over to 'No.' "We can't be too sure, though--"

"Trust it, Jenalyn, or you'll make it mad." Shadow snapped. "Do you have a name?" The needle didn't move at first but then started going around in circles, making up gibberish with the letters before stopping again. "I think I confused it. Are you male or female?" It slowly pointed to the letter 'F.'

"It's a female." Jenalyn said quietly. "We're in good company tonight."

"I'm so glad to know that." Shadow droned. "What's the first letter of your name?" The needle spun around in confusion but then slowly moved over the letter, 'J.' "Starts with a 'J' Jenalyn, same letter yours starts with. Looks as though you're the one in good company tonight."

"Can you spell out the rest of it?" Jenalyn asked. The needle turned and moved to the 'A', then the 'N', 'E' and finally 'T'. "Janet?" Shadow looked up, feeling a cold chill go down her spine. "Oh, my God. We got a name. Her name is Janet."

Shadow pulled her fingertips away. "Oh, my--"

"No, wait. Put your fingers back or we'll lose her!" Shadow sighed and put them back on as Jenalyn peered closer. "Um...did you live in New York, Janet?" Seconds passed before it moved to 'Yes.'

Shadow thought for a moment about the name. "Janet, did you have any siblings?" The pointer stayed on 'Yes.' "Is it a brother or sister?" The needle moved to the 'S' letter and stopped. "A sister."

"Is she still alive?"

"Jenalyn!"

"Well, I want to know!" The needle started to go crazy before shooting up to the word, 'No.' "No. Wow. That's too bad. But at least you're not alone...wherever you are right now." The needle did nothing but Shadow gave her a look like she was nuts. "What's your sister's name?"

"Jenalyn, maybe we should stop for now--"

"Are you kidding? This is the most I've seen the board being so cooperative! We can't quit now!"

"I can." Shadow looked away, wishing she hadn't when she thought she saw movement in the corner of the room. "Um, Jenalyn?"

"Not now, I'm concentrating." Jenalyn shushed her. "Janet? Give us the first letter of your sister's name if you can."

Leonardo rang the buzzer downstairs to the apartment building and waited impatiently. No one answered for several seconds. He buzzed it a second time just as Michaelangelo came panting up the sidewalk, all out of breath from running.

"What's going on?"

"They're not answering." Leo said as he buzzed it a third time. "It's almost midnight. Her parents must be in bed."

"Well, how are we going to get in?"

Leonardo glanced up to the fire escape. "I know a way. Come on..."

"Okay, it's still moving. It's moving. I'm getting something. Wait..." Jenalyn said as the needle spelled out another female name. "R....O....S....E.....T.....Roset?" The needle stayed on the 'T' a little longer, then slid to the 'A' where it stopped. "Rosetta! Her name is Rosetta!"

"Oh, my God. Janet...and Rosetta?" The names started to trigger in her brain of the two girls she MET earlier, making her start to gasp. "All right, I'm officially freaked out now." Shadow looked around the room. "Please, can we stop?"

"Wait!" Jenalyn shushed. "Can you tell us how old you both are?" The needle started to go haywire over both the numbers and letters. Shadow moaned as she knew it wasn't herself moving it, or her friend. It lastly pointed to one of the images of the sun. "Are you as old as the sun?"

"Oh, don't tease it, Jenalyn." Shadow warned. Both felt a cold breeze go by, making the candles flicker. "Do you have a window open?" Speechless, Jenalyn shook her head no. In the background, something sounded like it fell over in her room. "Oh, God!" Shadow pulled her fingers away again. "What was that--"

"Shadow, put your fingers back on here!" Jenalyn ordered as Shadow got up to look around. "Shadow, wait..."

"I think I've had enough of this game, Jenalyn." She told her with a shaky voice. "It's really starting to creep me out--"

"But, we were in the middle of finding something out about these girls!"

"I don't care!" Shadow yelped before turning to the ceiling. "Janet, wherever you are, if you're listening, make my friend stop this crazy game right now!" As soon as she said that, the board began to shake violently and the needle flew off against the wall with a bang. The girls looked stunned as a stronger gust of wind started to pick up in the room, blowing out both candles and plunging them into total darkness. Naturally, they screamed.

"Turn on the lights!" Shadow said as she bumped around in the dark. Passing by her bedroom window, she heard a light tap coming from the outside and saw a black silhouette from the curtain shade. "Aaaaaah! It's them! They're here!"

"Shadow?" A voice mumbled from outside.

"Aaaaagh, and they know your name!" Jenalyn said with a fright in her voice.

"Shadow, it's me, Leo!" The voice said more clearly, one she knew very well.

"It's my uncles!" Shadow gasped as she pulled aside the curtain to reveal Leo and Mike standing on the fire escape. Jenalyn rushed over as Shadow yanked open the window and literally tumbled out into Leo's chest. "Uncle--oof! Leo? Uncle Mike! Oh, thank God!"

"Shadow, are you all right?" Leonardo asked as she squeezed him tightly, burying her face into the fabric of his trench coat. "What happened?"

"The board.....we made contact..." She stammered, shaking uncontrollably in his arms. "...they came to us..."

Minutes later, an uneasy feeling was in the air as everyone assembled in the living room. The two girls sat quietly with their hands in their laps as Leo and Mike were seated across from them. Jenalyn's parents, meanwhile, were woken up and looking very tired as well as pissed off.

"So, this Ouija board of yours goes back how many generations?" Leonardo asked the mother for the second time, just to make sure he heard it right. The family played with it like it was a simple game of Monopoly. The two stunned turtles learned that the parents were raised in a strong religious background of practicing magic and sorcery, a lot of which had rubbed off on their youngest daughter. The friendship seemed so odd when Shadow was only a Freshman in high school and Jenalyn was a Senior.graduating next June.

"This isn't the first time this has happened. Jenalyn has been told not to play this game with people who aren't familiar with it." Her mother said sternly while fixing her robe string. "I'm sorry if we caused you two any trouble."

"No, I'm sure we can handle this." Leo said quietly, looking to the father. "We're the ones who should apologize for the inconvenience."

"I don't think they meant any harm, either." Mike shrugged. "I mean, it was just for Halloween fun."

"I saw you boys at the parade and I gotta tell ya, wherever you got those costumes, they sure look pretty damn realistic." The father said with an assuring nod.

"A-heh...right." Leonardo looked to Michaelangelo as if to say, 'that's our cue to leave.' "Well, we really should be going now." He looked down to Shadow with hands on his hips. "You got all your things?"

"Yes." She barely said.

After the good-byes and the door to the apartment building closed shut, Shadow thought for sure she was going to get heavily lectured by the two the entire way back. Instead, because she was so frightened, they decided not to give her a hard time. She learned her lesson about using a Ouija board the hard way.

Upon entering the lair, Shadow was wrapped in Leo's coat and being carried by Michaelangelo. Being scared almost half to death can make one very exhausted, he guessed. The lights were all out in the living room except for a small Japanese lamp set to dim, the TV was shut off, and the room was completely empty. Raphael was in his room plugged into a CD, Donatello was in his lab on the computer, and Splinter had retired for the evening.

"You can put her in the guest room, Mike, but don't leave her until she falls asleep." Leonardo ordered as Mike started to walk off.

Shadow lifted her head up. "Uncle Leo?"

Leo stopped and turned around. "What?"

"I'm sorry about tonight."

He smiled a little and patted her arm. "It's okay. As long as you're all right, there's no need to worry anymore. If you need me for anything, I'll be right out here on the couch. Okay?" She nodded as he reached over to kiss her head. "Goodnight, Shadow."

Long after midnight, Donatello sat up at his computer in a chat room. He was growing tired but he was too busy chatting to people about interesting ghost stories they all experienced. One hand typed while the other one occasionally pulled a grape-flavored lollipop stick from his mouth.

Next, he entered the living room to find Leonardo sleeping on the couch with the TV turned to some horror movie. Ahh, good old Halloween was still going strong on most cable networks. In his channel surfing, a repeat of the 11 o'clock news made him stop to watch what all happened during their Trick or Treat romp around town, including some footage from the parade they attended.

"And in local news tonight, the old Halloween tradition still goes on. Children all over the city went out to do their annual Trick or Treating, however, parents are on a strong watch as several cases flooded in of candy pieces being corrupted. One case detected a small needle stuck in a chocolate bar while another discovered chewy lollipops with traces of human saliva with the wrapper resealed." Donatello immediately popped the sucker out of his mouth with a low gag, causing Leonardo to stir on the couch. "The advisory board suggests all candy should be inspected thoroughly before consumption."

"Mm...Don? Are you still up?" Leo asked with a stretch.

"Yeah, but now I think I'm going to throw up." Don sat up and headed for the trash can to toss the lollipop away. "What a waste. I was just listening to this news report about corrupted candy pieces. Kind of regretted watching it."

Leo nodded. "I know. Mike and Raph dove right in without checking their pieces."

"It's sick." Don made a face.

"Tell me about it! They're little porkers!"

"No, I was referring to the news report. It's totally sick what people do out there to harm little kids...or just gross them out." Donatello returned to sit on the arm of the couch as Leo propped an elbow up on the pillow. "So, when did you and Mike come in?"

"Hours ago. We brought Shadow home with us." Leonardo turned away with a yawn.

"Is she okay?" Don asked with worry lines between his eyes.

"She's fine....a little shaken up from that stupid Ouija board game but she'll be okay."

"Did anything bad come of it?"

Leonardo paused for a moment, closing his eyes. "Actully, I lied. Shadow was completely terrified when Mike and I went over to get her. When we found her, she was hysterical. She kept saying something about making contact with spirits on the Ouija board and it scared her out of her wits."

"Whoa." Don looked surprised. "Did they hurt her?"

"No, but I didn't get to the worst part yet. Remember Janet and Rosetta, those two girls we met whom were going ice skating?" Donatello nodded. "Well, Shadow got to talk to them again."

"Really? How?"

Leonardo sighed before responding. "Through the Ouija board." Down the sleeping hall, they heard a quick yet low shriek noise.

"What was that?"

"Sounded like a scream." Leonardo jumped up and ran down the hall with Donatello in tow. The two entered the guest room to find Shadow sitting upright in bed, wide awake and clutching her chest. "Shadow, what's wrong? Why'd you scream?"

"They were here!" She whispered, breathing heavily. "They were both here in this room! They came to get me!"

"No...no....no, they weren't." Leonardo walked over and sat down on the bed, brushing the damp hair back from her sweaty forehead. "No one's coming to get you in here. It was just a nightmare."

"No, it wasn't. It was real." Shadow looked to him seriously. "I was wide awake and I saw them standing over my bed, right where he's standing!" She pointed to Donatello whom blinked and looked around him. "They were looking down at me with their angry faces....oh, nooo!" Shadow droppped her head into her hands, hiding her face from view. "I'm so sorry!" She whined with eyes tightly shut. "I should have never disturbed them. They're going to haunt me forever!"

Donatello looked to the two. "What should we do, Leo?"

Leonardo stood up and looked around, swallowing deeply. "I don't know, Don. I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A full two weeks had gone by since that night. The Turtles hardly spoke of the incident with the two girls, the huge parade, or the Ouija board experience again. With Halloween over, the four turtles had to hide themselves more whenever present in the public world above ground. Shadow continued to have on and off nightmares but in time, they were slowly starting to go away.

Late November was bringing on colder nights. The heat was turned up but the lair was like a fortress made of solid ice. The new month was expecting the temperature to drop all the way into December. Wollman Ice Rink opened up and brought out hundreds of families daily to either fall on the ice or have a warm cup of hot chocolate from the nearby concession stand. It was a week before Thanksgiving when the Turtles got an unannounced guest come flying into their lair, bug-eyed and out of breath.

"Guys! She saw them! She saw them!"

"Saw who, Shadow?" Leonardo asked as he and his brothers approached her.

"Jenalyn saw them! She saw Janet and Rosetta!"

All four asked her questions at a rapid fire. "Didn't we tell you not to talk about that anymore?" "And weren't you told you're not supposed to hang out with Jenalyn anymore?" "Where did she see them at?" "Did you guys use the Ouija board again?" Shadow blinked and stared to them. Man, it was like having six parents instead of two!

"Give her room to speak." Splinter said quietly from behind. "Shadow, dear, tell us what happened from the start." Correction, make that seven parents.

Shadow took a seat and was given a glass of water as she explained what happened. Jenalyn and her family went to the Wollman Ice Rink over the weekend and skated til closing. Before they left, Jenalyn's older sister spotted two skaters in the rink doing several figure eights and mostly keeping to themselves. One wore a red dress, the other in purple.

When Jenalyn got home, she turned to her computer to look up what they saw, figuring that was a more reliable and safer source than their Ouija board. Jenalyn typed up 'haunted Wollman Ice Rink,' getting a web site of places where ghosts were seen. One web site found a description of the two skaters, both named Janet and Rosetta Van der Voort. Both girls lived together on 14th Street just off of 5th Avenue in a brownstone mansion in the 1800's.

"Jenalyn wouldn't make up something like that." Shadow told them after gulping the last of her water. "She really saw them!"

"Okay, she saw them. So, what do you want us to do about it?" Mike asked.

"I just wanted you to believe me that they're real ghosts!"

"Hey, we believe you, okay?" Mike raised his hands in defense. "But, that's not the reason why we didn't want to talk about it anymore."

"Then, why?" Shadow asked.

"Look at what it did to you. It's just something we don't want to remember." Donatello said with an added sigh. "At first, we thought those two girls were just playing a Halloween trick on us by leading April and Casey out to Central Park for no reason. But then, when we heard what happened to you and Jenalyn with the Ouija board, I only wanted to push it more farther away from my mind."

"But, I don't want to do that. I want to see them again." Shadow said quietly.

"What for?" Michaelangelo asked.

"I felt bad for disturbing them with the Ouija board and I..." She looked away. "...felt I should owe them an apology."

"You want to apologize to a pair of ghosts?" Raphael asked.

"I guess." She shrugged. "They are people, you know! They do have feelings and emotions!"

"But, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Leonardo asked. "You were really traumatized that night we got you from Jenalyn's house."

"I know, but I want to see them....and tell them I'm sorry."

It was a simple enough request to agree to. Each day following, the family made several trips to the ice rink and every time, saw nothing unusual. People showed up to skate almost all the time, making the rink completely packed and the food stands making a fortune. Ghosts are never prompt, they told her, but each visit only made her more determined to stay out longer. Usual skaters at the place started to get suspicious of her when she became a regular in the stands, sipping her hot chocolate and staring out to the white, clear, ice rink. With the formation of a red nose and red cheeks, the others felt this was becoming an unhealthy obsession.

One day, far into mid-December, Shadow didn't come home from school. Her parents were worried sick and her uncles started an immediate search to find her. It didn't take long for them to realize where she had gone and all six rushed over to the Wollman Ice Rink as fast as they could. Sitting on one of the benches by herself was Shadow, shivering from head to toe and staring at a half-empty rink.

"There she is." She heard Raphael say as they all trotted over to her. "Hey, yo, chicky. How's the weather out here besides frigid? You still planning on seeing them or are you making arrangements to join them?"

"I'm fine." Shadow hugged herself. "Just let me wait a few more minutes to seven."

"Shadow, you've got to stop this." Michaelangelo came over and sat down next to her.

"If Jenalyn can see them, so can I." She mumbled with chattering teeth.

"I don't want to upset you, but, you may never see them again! You have to understand that this is not healthy for you to keep coming out here in the cold. I don't want to see you get sick over trying to see a pair of skating ghosts!" Michaelangelo stood up, motioning her to come with him. "Come on, let's go home and I'll make you some chicken soup and sandwiches."

"Okay." Sounded like a good deal. Shadow started to walk away backwards but then stopped to stand still. "..Guys..." She whined quietly. "Look...look!"

"What now.....whoa... hold up guys." Raphael turned in his tracks and stood there, peering out to the rink. "We've got something at nine o'clock."

Down on the ice was a very faded vision of two skaters appearing on the rink. Hand in hand, they skated with smiles on their faces. Shadow resumed her seat with a heavy thud and watched them do their figure-eights, laughing as they went. They looked so happy at what they were doing, happy like when Shadow and her family were out walking down the Halloween parade two months ago. Shadow saw and talked to those girls on Halloween night. And now, close to Christmas, she was seeing them again.

"Look at them, Casey." April whispered, almost in tears. "They just look so happy together."

"Heh, yeah. I hope I'm that happy when I'm dead." Casey said dreamily. Janet suddenly paused and looked up, skating over in their direction rather quickly. "Ut, oh. Incoming..." Shadow gripped onto Michaelangelo's arm as she neared the stands, floating right through the benches.

"Just be cool, Shadow." She was cool, in fact, they all literally felt a lot colder when the presence drew nearer to them. "Um...hi." Michaelangelo waved to be friendly. "I take it you girls come here often?"

"Casey...April...I wanted to thank you both for bringing us home." Her voice echoed and sounded muffled. "Looks as though we got lost that night when you found us." April and Casey nodded with transfix stares. For some reason, they seemed more scarier when their bodies were transparent!

"I'm....s-s-sorry...about the Ouija board." Shadow finally got the courage to say.

Janet looked down and muffled, "No harm done." With that said, the group watched her descend back on the ice next to her sister whom waited for her. The girls both giggled an echoing laugh and started to skate once more, slowly dissipating into the air.

Shadow looked up to her parents and with a shaky voice, said, "We can go home now!"

On the way home, Michaelangelo took one last look at the ice rink. "You know something? Either there is a huge lesson to be taught in all of this...or, this is just one of those crazy things we go through all the time."

"I dunno, Mike." Donatello said. "But, with your major attack of writer's block, I think you now have a plot to add for your story."

**********  
_You live again,  
You live forever,  
here you are young,  
once more forever._

_-Ancient Egyptain quote on the passing to eternity_

THE END


End file.
